Dis le lui
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Il l’aime, elle l’aime, ils ne se le sont jamais dit. Elle va en épousé un autre…Que va-t-il faire ? One-Shot.


One shot

Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a survécu. Tous ces noms pour une seule et unique personne. Il est aimé et respecté de la communauté sorcière. On pourrait croire qu'il a tout pour être heureux. Il est riche, considéré comme étant le plus beau partit du monde sorcier anglais, il a un travail qui lui plaît. Et pourtant il est malheureux. Seul dans sa grande maison. La solitude, le froid, le vide sont ses seuls compagnons.

Ron Weasley est mort pendant la guerre. Mort en héros, tué par Voldemort. Une salle de conférence au ministère porte son nom. Le survivant déteste cette salle, elle lui montre que trop bien l'échec de sa vie. Le mage noir voulait faire souffrir Harry. Il avait enlevé ses deux meilleurs amis. Avec l'aide de Dumbledore et de plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il avait monté une sorte de commando. Au moment où ils arrivaient, ils avaient vu Ron s'interposait entre le seigneur de ténèbres et Hermione. Un Avada Kedavra l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

S'en suivit une terrible bataille, les sortilèges impardonnables fusaient de toutes parts. Harry affrontait Voldemort au corps à corps, leurs baguettes ne leur étant d'aucune utilité. Dans ce combat le mage noir avait le dessus. Ils étaient couchés au sol, l'un sur l'autre, Voldemort au-dessus essayait d'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur d'Harry. C'est alors que tout semblait perdu, que les renforts arrivèrent. Surpris Voldemort tourna la tête, le survivant en profita pour retourner la situation en sa faveur.

Les mangemorts furent tous arrêtés, envoyé à Azkaban, et les pires d'entre eux subirent le baiser du détraqueur. Voldemort quitta le monde des vivants.

Harry se leva, le corps ensanglanté, il vit Hermione agenouillait prés de Ron étendu sans vie. Il fit abstraction de sa douleur et pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Depuis ce jour là, Hermione faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Harry le savait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire sinon la soutenir. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. La jeune fille dépérissait de jour en jour. Cette guerre l'avait détruite. Harry avait du mal à supporter la déchéance de son amie. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait depuis toujours. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit à cause de Ron. Mais même maintenant, alors que Ron n'était plus, il n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, la blessure étant encore trop récente. Leurs études à Poudlard finies, ils ne s'étaient plus autant vu qu'avant. Chacun ayant choisit une branche différente. Hermione entra dans une faculté de métamorphoses et Harry voulait devenir auror. Ils s'éloignaient peu à peu mais ne pouvaient rien y faire.

L'amour que Harry portait à Hermione ne faiblissait pas. Il avait connu des filles, beaucoup à vrai dire mais aucune ne lui avait fait oublier son amie.

Souvent il rêvait d'elle. Ses cheveux châtains qui maintenant étaient légèrement ondulés, ses magnifiques yeux marrons qui brillaient d'une lueur si particulière et ses lèvres qu'il avait si souvent envie d'embrasser. Mais elle n'était pas pour lui, la preuve, ce matin même, il avait reçu une invitation. Hermione Granger, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé et qu'il aimerait toujours allait se marier. Et pour enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie elle lui demandait d'être son témoin. Il allait accepter, bien sur. Il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Celui qui un jour avait dit : « En amour, ce qui compte c'est le bonheur de l'autre », ne devait jamais avoir aimé. L'amour rend égoïste. Ce mariage allait le briser. Ce serait son coup de grâce. Il n'y survivrait pas. Il irait rejoindre Ron, et avec lui il veillerait sur Hermione.

Martin Clyde, son rival, son ennemi, le futur mari d'Hermione, Harry avait envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable.

Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'oublier. Il avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'il avait des sentiments pour Cho Chang. Il avait presque réussi à s'en convaincre lui-même. Mais quand Hermione était apparue au bras de Krum, pour le bal durant leur quatrième année, il avait compris. Compris que Cho n'était qu'un prétexte pour expliquer sa lâcheté. Malgré tout, il avait continué avec la jeune chinoise, allant même jusqu'à demander des conseils à Hermione. Tout ça en vain, il aimait Hermione et elle ne l'aimerait jamais.

Les regrets le rongeaient depuis si longtemps et demain tout espoir disparaîtrait irrévocablement. C'est pour ça que demain, dés que Martin et Hermione prendrait l'avion pour leur voyage de noces, il mettra fin à ses jours. La potion était déjà prête, elle l'attendait sur sa table de nuit. Il verrait Hermione heureuse une dernière fois puis il partirant pour toujours. Il finit son verre de Whisky et alla se coucher dans une chambre aussi froide que tout le reste de la maison. Peut-être Hermione aurait-elle réussi à réchauffé la maison, la chambre, lui ?

Hermione Granger se préparait pour sortir. Son amie, Ginny Weasley, avait prévu un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Une soirée entre filles pour qu'elle décompresse un peu avant le grand jour.

Quand la future mariée rentra chez elle, elle était légèrement ivre. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en s'allongeant auprès de Martin. Demain elle serait la femme de cet homme, et pourtant elle en aimait un autre. Harry Potter, son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas sa cicatrice, sa célébrité qu'elle aimait, c'était lui tout simplement avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Mais lui il ne la voyait pas comme une petite amie éventuelle. Il accumulait les conquêtes lui brisant le cœur un peu plus chaque fois.

Martin lui avait demandé sa main et elle avait accepté pour ne plus souffrir. A quoi attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Avec Martin, elle se sentait en sécurité, il la prenait dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, c'est à dire, toutes les nuits. Toutes les potions, tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait tenté pour dormir en paix avaient échoué. Alors elle s'était résignée, comme pour Harry. Ça devenait une habitude chez elle la résignation.

Elle fit tourner sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt. Elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Martin l'aimait, il le lui avait prouvé à de maintes reprises. Elle ferait en sorte de le rendre heureux, même si elle, elle ne le serait jamais complètement. Dans moins de douze heures, elle serait l'épouse de Martin et elle saurait se conduire comme une femme doit le faire pour son mari. Même si elle souhaiterait toujours qu'il soit un autre. Et s'ils doivent avoir des enfants elle les aimerait de tout son cœur.

Il lui arrivait de se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû inviter Harry, s'il venait avec une femme, elle ignorait comment elle réagirait. Elle se demandait comment il avait pris l'annonce de son mariage. Et elle ? S'il se mariait comment le prendrait-elle ? A quoi bon se torturer ? Elle aviserait en temps voulu. Elle s'endormit avec l'envie de ne jamais se réveiller, mais un cauchemar l'obligea à se réveiller à 5 heures du matin. Elle ne chercha pas à retrouver le sommeil, préférant profiter une dernière fois de sa liberté. Elle sortit faire un tour, en jeans et T-shirt dans le parc juste à quelques mètres de sa maison.

Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans la grande maison familiale des Granger. Harry fut le premier à arriver, il avait plus de deux heures d'avance. Ce qu'il fait qu'il arriva peut de temps avant Hermione qui devait se préparer sur place pour ne pas qu'il arrive malheur à la robe. Quand la jeune fille vit Harry, elle sauta dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois et il lui manquait énormément.

« Harry, tu es bien en avance et bien élégant aussi. Et regarde-moi, toute en guenilles, tu parles de la reine de la journée.

-Tu serras parfaite. Comme d'habitude. Où est l'heureux élu ?

-Il arrivera un peu plus tard, il doit passer prendre son costume au pressing d'abord. Il s'habillera probablement sur place pour gagner du temps, elle regarda sa montre. Oh! seigneur, il faut que j'aille me préparer, il manquerait plus que je sois en retard à mon propre mariage. »

Elle déposa sur sa joue et partit en courant. Quand elle fut sortit de la pièce, Harry fronça les sourcils, elle avait maigrit. Une seconde il pensa à l'enlever, l'emmener loin d'ici, l'épouser et lui faire plein d'enfants. Mais c'est Clyde qui aurait cet honneur. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive, fier et hautain dans son costume noir. Il salua Harry, ce dernier lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Harry tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux ! Hermione est vraiment la femme idéale.

-Alors tache de t'en montrer digne, Clyde.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais Martin ? »

Harry ne trouva rien à dire. Il n'appréciait pas cet homme qui puait l'orgueil à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sa montrer aimable avec un homme à cause du quel, ce soir, il allait se suicider.

« Harry, je suis contente de te voir !

-C'est un plaisir partagé, Andréa. »

Andréa, la mère d'Hermione descendait les escaliers au bras de son mari, Jérémie. Tous deux considéraient Harry comme leur fils.

« Tu es bien pâle, remarqua Jérémie.

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis coucher tard hier soir.

-Harry Potter ! Tu devrais avoir honte de travailler tard la veille de mariage de ta meilleure amie ! lui reprocha Andréa en riant. »

Harry sourit. Qu'elle serrait la réaction des Granger s'il leur avouait la véritable raison de son couché tardif ? S'il leur disait qu'il s'abrutissait la tête avec de l'alcool pour oublier leur fille ? Non, la vérité n'était pas bonne à dire. Inutile de faire un scandale pour son dernier jour sur terre.

La cérémonie commença. Hermione arriva au bras de son père. Magnifique, resplendissante. « Un ange, pensa Harry » Un ange descendu du ciel pour le damner.

Le prêtre sorcier entama son long discours, Harry ne l'écoutait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et proclame d'une voix forte et raisonnante :

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! »

Cette phrase sortit Harry de sa rêverie.

« Moi !

-Pardon monsieur Potter ?

-Moi, je m'oppose à ce mariage.

-Harry, tu as perdu la raison ! s'écria Andréa.

-Non, je veux pas qu'elle l'épouse ! Je…Je l'aime !

-Mais c'est pas possible, que quelqu'un le fasse sortir ! ordonna Martin. »

Un homme attrapa Harry par la taille pour l'obliger à s'en aller. Il résista. Plusieurs « gros bras » se saisirent de lui et le portèrent jusqu'à la sortie pendant qu'il hurlait : « Hermione, non ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime. HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le mariage reprit son cours.

« Martin, veux-tu prendre cette femme pour épouse ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Bien. Hermione, veut-tu prendre cet homme pour époux ?

-………

-Hermione ?? Ma chérie ça ne va pas ? demanda Martin.

-Si si ça va.

-Bon. Alors Hermione veux-tu prendre cet homme pour époux ? redemanda le prêtre.

-Non.

-J'ai dit NON ! Je suis désolée Martin. »

Elle grâce à sa baguette qu'elle avait toujours sur elle métamorphosa sa robe blanche en de simples habits moldus et quitta rapidement la maison avant que qui que ce soit ait pu la retenir.

La nuit était tombée, Harry regardait la fiole de poison. Pitoyable ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Il avait tant bien que mal résisté à la tentation de l'alcool, il s'était assez ridiculisé aujourd'hui. Il ne tenait pas à laisser un cadavre puant le whisky. Hermione aurait-elle de la peine ? Probablement pas. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. C'était mieux ainsi, il ne valait pas la peine qu'aurait pu lui causer son départ s'il ne c'était pas montrer si.pathétique.

On sonna à sa porte. Il ne pouvait donc pas mourir en paix ? Il posa la potion et alla ouvrir. C'était Hermione.

« Hermione ? Je…Tu…enfin rentre. »

Elle passa la porte, se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil à droite de la cheminée. Elle s'asseyait toujours sur ce fauteuil, à tel point que Harry ne laisser personne d'autre s'y asseoir. Il prit place face à elle.

« Je suis désolé…

-Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

-Oui depuis longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour te le dire.

-Parce que tu crois que le jour de mon mariage est le bon moment ?

-Probablement pas, mais c'était ma dernière chance. Pardonne-moi. »

Il se leva et appuya son front contre le haut de la cheminée.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai tout de suite trouvé belle, mais tu étais si prétentieuse que tu m'as fais peur. Puis on est devenu amis et je t'ai vu sans masque, au-delà des apparences. Tu m'as pris mon cœur et tu ne me l'as jamais rendu.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me parler de ça ?

-Ron m'avait avoué qu'il t'aimait, je ne pouvais pas trahir mon meilleur ami.

-Mais Ron est mort depuis bientôt 3 ans.

-Je sais mais le temps que je m'en rende compte, on s'était éloigné et puis il y'a eu Clyde…

-C'est pour ça que tu ne le supportais pas ?

-Entre autre, il ne te mérite pas.

-Et toi tu penses que tu me mérites ?

-Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y'ait sur cette terre un homme qui te mérite. Je suis sûr que l'homme que tu aime est le bon, tu ne te trompe jamais. J'espère que Clyde saura se montrer digne de toi.

-On ne le saura jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Je ne l'ai pas épousé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. »

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le força à la regarder.

« Je t'aime Harry, depuis presque aussi longtemps que toi. »

Harry la regarda longuement, il se dit qu'il devait rêver, il avait du s'endormir avant de prendre la potion et son subconscient lui envoyer un dernier rêve agréable. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il fallait qu'il passe des bras de Morphée à ceux d'Hadès. Mais lorsque Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il sut qu'il était bel et bien conscient et que la réalité avait rattrapé le rêve.

Ils s'embrassèrent, la passion qu'ils avaient refoulée depuis tant d'années prenait le dessus. Il avait envie d'elle depuis si longtemps que ses gestes en étaient désordonnés. Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry et ils firent l'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Quand il la fit sienne, Harry éprouva le plus grand plaisir de sa vie. Et il compris que le plus grand défaut de toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu connaître était de ne pas être Hermione. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La maison, la chambre, la vie d'Harry avaient retrouvait la chaleur grâce à l'amour d'Hermione.

Au matin, admira la femme qui dormait prés de lui. Il maudit toutes ses années perdues. Il se retourna vers sa table de nuit et fit disparaître la potion mortelle d'un coup de baguette magique. Hermione se réveilla et le vit faire. Elle avait reconnu la potion ! Ainsi, c'était ça qu'il avait prévu ? Se donner la mort ! Elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire savoir qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Il était temps de tirer un très sur le passé et de se concentrer sur l'avenir.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Hermione

-J'e t'enlève, je t'épouse et je te fais des enfants !

-Ça me va, sauf que…

-Sauf que quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on parle d'enlèvement quand la victime est consentante.

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry"

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent une nouvelle vie, ensemble, pour toujours.

Depuis cette nuit-là, Hermione n'a plus fait un seul cauchemar.

FIN


End file.
